


Blaze of Glory

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, Gen, Pre-A Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's solved the case, but there's still something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

The Tavistock forensics team make even _Anderson_ look a genius, Sherlock soon decides. Anderson would at least have worked out that the blow to Straker's skull came from a horseshoe. It takes an expert to spot that the blow's angle and force rule out the shoe being attached to a horse at the time.

So, disappeared racehorse with dead trainer set up to take the blame. Add in the non-barking dog and the solution is obvious. Straker would ensure his watchdog knew not to bark at the stable's most important owner. And internet betting now means that Colonel Ross can make more money anonymously backing his own horse to lose than from a short price winner.

But some things never change. Where do you safely hide a racehorse? Answer: in another racing stable. Silas Brown agrees with Ross to hide the horse, thus improving Desborough's chances of winning the Wessex Plate. After that, the missing stallion will conveniently be found in the possession of some Travellers. The Devon police found nothing amiss at Capleton, but DNA samples from the horses will locate the missing animal.

There's an elegance to the sequence of deductions that pleases Sherlock, but he's still not entirely satisfied. It would be better if he had someone to record exactly _how_ he solved the mystery of Silver Blaze.


End file.
